


His Sun

by Palizinha



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Mitsuki watches Boruto leave, and wonders whether all he did was for nothing.Or, maybe decisions you make when you're basically a newborn aren't necessarily right, even if you aren't ready to admit it yet.





	His Sun

It wasn't a surprise.

Both him and Sarada figured out Boruto was going to leave. He wasn't close enough to hear their conversation, but Sarada let him go without a fight.

The son of the Seventh Hokage had just chosen the life of a rogue ninja.

And by the time the rest of the village figured it out, he likely would already be in another dimension, one not even Sasuke Uchiha could find. All thanks to his eye, the one he had recently called Jogan.

Mitsuki might have protested, or followed him, but as he watched Boruto run away from Konoha, his back disappearing from view fast, he couldn't move.

That wasn't what was supposed to happen, was it? Boruto would be his sun, always by his side to illuminate his way.

If Boruto was gone, and Mitsuki knew he couldn't have gone with him (in all honesty, he didn't want to, anyway, and wasn't that strange?), what did that mean for him?

Sarada realized his presence as soon as she couldn't see Boruto anymore.

"You could have talked to him, you know," she said, turning to him as he politely pretended he didn't see her hand wiping away a couple stray tears.

Mitsuki didn't quite know what to say at first. He wasn't sure he could explain what he was feeling, not when it felt like the closest thing he had to a dream had just gotten ripped out.

"Boruto made his choice," it came out harsher than he intended, harsher than he thought was possible from someone like him. Both of his teammates seemed to think he didn't feel much, and he never could completely disagree with them.

He supposed that was what betrayal felt like.

Sarada was surprised, but she did a good job at hiding it. "Boruto will be back, you know."

There was no doubt in her voice, and Mitsuki was inclined to agree. But that didn't change anything.

"He still left, and he wasn't supposed to. I thought he-" _'was my sun'_.

He cut himself off, because saying it meant admitting Boruto wasn't. That all he had believed since before he even stepped in Konoha was a lie. That he had dedicated his life for someone who was willing to leave without him.

And that wasn't something he was willing to do just yet. Sarada was right. Boruto would be back, and it wouldn't matter.

Because otherwise...

Mitsuki didn't want to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really anything serious, but. I mean. Mitsuki's story revolves a bit too much around Boruto right now. Maybe casting doubt on his trust on Boruto would lead to some good development.


End file.
